


Litmus Test

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If everyone's happy, this isn't wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litmus Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowings/gifts).



"See, it's not that my girlfriend's sleeping with your boyfriend," Lucas explains, his eyes wide and blue and just a little crazier than Wilson's entirely comfortable with. "It's that we gave them _chances_. Right? I mean, you were practically _throwing_ House at her the whole time we were together."

Wilson flicks his eyes around for an escape. "I, I didn't mean--"

"Oh, sure you did. Don't worry, we worked that out with the badger."

"...possum?" Wilson asks faintly. Lucas's hand on the back of Wilson's couch reaches past Wilson's shoulder, like a Bizarro World twist on the yawn-and-hug maneuver.

Lucas stops. Wilson's breath catches in-- disappointment?-- before Lucas says, "Oh, yeah, the badger was my tax guy. Animal procurement is totally a legitimate deduction."

Wilson nods politely. "Anyway..."

"Anyway, they're happy together. So Lisa says. I don't believe her, but." Lucas shrugs. "I figure this is how we make sure."

He kisses Wilson exactly like a guy who evades lock and key for a living would have to kiss, sneaky and slippery and fast.

Wilson says, "Urk!" and, "Ermmn," and then, pausing to breathe, "Yeah. Good to-- make sure."

"Nothing like commitment," Lucas says, nearly seriously, and kisses him again.


End file.
